MILF
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: She was sexy, she was bold, and witty, she was beauty itself... she was almost forty. And my girlfriend's mom.
1. Mom

_**Hello, everyone. It's been a while since I've posted anything new. I know, I know, I have no business starting another fic, but my year long writers block lifted, and I wanna write. My apology is inside the new chapter of Keep It a Secret, but for now enjoy my new fic, MILF. **_

_**Mom **_

I watch her, she's slender, soft curves, full lips. Hair like no one has ever seen, long and it looks soft, and as dark as a panther. It's simple. I like her. She is beautiful, and intelligent. Not to mention, she actually wants me.

"Are you ready?"

I look at her, and meet her coal black eyes. Her face is a sheet of seriousness, not even a hint that a smile once lived there with those lips. I nod, and her skirt softly hits the floor. This is almost business to her. She doesn't relax.

I grab one skinny hand and say, "Relax. It's me."

One corner of her mouth tilts upward, and she frees her hand and plants both of them on top of my shoulders. She breathes deep, and leans into me. My palm rests on her back. She's so damn nervous. She doesn't need to be, not with me.

Fuck it. I lean my head up and smash my lips against hers. She makes a grunt noise at contact. I grip her as tight as I can, and pull her down with me onto the huge four poster bed. This is happening. A month ago, I might have thought that there was no way that somebody as regal seeming and pristine as Kikyo would even look at me.

I roll over with her, petty kisses and soft feels. I met her at a wedding. My best friend, Miroku was marrying his violent fiancé, Sango. She was a friend of Sango's, a work buddy. She was a prosecutor for the district court, Sango had more than a few run-ins with her at the police department she works at.

We _just so happened_ to be seated at the same table. Miroku knew I was sore about women at the moment, since my brother had stolen my last girlfriend, Kagura. I dodged a bullet there, however, I didn't know he'd put me in the way of a fucking missile when he seated me next to Kikyo, a never dated, so into her career prosecutor that was still young enough to live with her mother.

I remember oogling her, thinking, why is this gorgeous woman alone? Hell, why am I alone? It wasn't until she leaned over and asked quietly, "Where is your date?" that I even considered her for real. She was too perfect. I'm an attractive guy, but she was almost other-worldly. That was half the appeal.

I countered her with, "Why aren't you the one getting married?"

From there, we got drinks after the wedding, and have been having lunch dates and meeting up at the bar together ever since. That was three months ago. Tonight, we're gonna sleep together for the first time.

If she ever gets past my lips…..

One last thrust, and a few drops of sweat fall off my chest and onto her. My breathing is labored, I catch my breath and pull out of her, I fall on the bed next to her, the sheets are cool, and that feels so much better.

I haven't been laid in three months, since Kagura. This was a let down. Maybe she was nervous, or maybe she wasn't as into as I thought she was….

She rolls over and plops one arm across my chest, "That was awesome,"

What? Oh my God, she's just bad at sex!

"Really?"

"Yeah, I haven't felt like that in forever."

….._I _had to fake it.

I blink, and sit up. "I have to piss, be back in a second."

I pull on my boxers and walk into the hallway. It's a long, dark, hallway. It has to be about three AM. I walk down the hallway until I see an open door, I find the bathroom.

I get better relief from this piss than I could have had with Kikyo. I finish, and wash my hands. I'm rinsing the suds from my hands when I hear, _CRASH_.

I shut off the water. Is someone breaking in?

I creep out of the bathroom and look around. Kikyo hasn't come out, she either didn't hear or isn't bothered by the fact that there could be a murderer in her house.

I slowly make my way down the hallway, prepared to kill. I look around and there's more nose coming from the kitchen. I slowly walk in, and whatever the hell is in there keeps banging everything around, making tons of noise, this robber is a dumbass.

My feet touch the kitchen tile and I reach out and grab something, someone.

"I got you, you fucker!"

"What? This is _my _house!"

"This is Kikyo's house!"

"And mine, that's my daughter, what did you do with her?"

I gasp and drop the person on the floor. I hit the nearest light switch. The woman on the floor is obviously not happy to see me. She's been roughed up, her face is red and she's scowling. I looks could kill. Wait…..

Or, if she could be more sexy! This woman has fucking kids?

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"_Ms._ Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. A friend of Kikyo's."

"Do all of her friends strip half naked and attack her mother?"

I smirk, I feel one of my fangs hang over my bottom lip, I think she's distracted by how I look. "Well, do you really mind Ms. Higurashi?"

"Um, yes, a little. I understand she's an adult, but you guys couldn't go to your place?"

I pick her up, bridal style and she shrieks. "Well no, she insisted on coming here. How old are you Ms. Higurashi?"

She scoffs, "Old enough to be your mother."

"I'm a tad older than Kikyo, 27."

"Still a pup."

"Was that a dog pun?"

She giggles, which is fucking adorable, and attempts to pat her wild hair. "Well, the ears are a nice touch…. Half demon?"

"Of course."

"You gonna put me down, doggy?"

I scowl. "Come on, I'm some measure of human."

"Yeah, yeah."

I slowly put her down and she doesn't take her eyes off of me.

She cocks her head to the side, smiles. "I'm 39. I had Kikyo very young."

"No husband?"

"Why are you getting the specs on _me_? Aren't you here for my daughter?"

Damn.

I laugh it off, "Yeah, I am, I just got distracted, thought you were a murderer…."

"I'm not, little boy. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my bedroom, alone…"

Is she flirting with me?

"Inuyasha?"

I turn around and Kikyo is standing in the doorway in a silk robe. She looks from me to her mom and back to me again.

"Mom, what'd you do to him?"

Her mom chuckles in disbelief. "It's what he did to me. Interesting catch." With that final fuck-Inuyasha-over sentence, she leaves the room and heads down the hallway, to her bedroom to sleep alone.

Kikyo takes tiny steps towards me and wraps her arms around me. "What do you think of my mom?"

I think she'd be a better lay than you were. "She's cool."

She smiles up at me. "Lets go back to bed."

Oh God.

I plop down on Miroku's couch. "I think I'm a cougar chaser."

He looks up from organizing his mini bar, "What?"

"Cougars? They're cool, right? Like, they have snacks and stuff afterwards? I'm always starving for some ramen."

Miroku's expression says that he's judging me, the biggest hentai in Tokyo is judging me. I've fucked up.

"Did you sleep with an elderly woman….?"

"No! No, no, no, it's just I met an older woman yesterday…"

"How much older?"

"Twelve years."

"Holy shit! She's almost forty."

"She looks twenty-eight."

I lay back further on his couch and look around his huge penthouse apartment. How the hell can him and Sango afford this place? Even with solid careers like theirs, the rent must be outrageous.

Miroku is a sex therapist. In high school, and college he had a huge obsession with ass and women. His freakish obsession with it caused him to turn into a complete nymphomaniac. Then he met Sango. Then he found out what he wanted to major in to channel his pervert personality….. sex.

I like sex as much as the next dick, but Miroku takes it to a new extreme.

"Well? Who is she?"

"Don't judge me."

He laughs, "Oh, well now I have to, wait until I tell Sango-"

"NO! You absolutely cannot tell Sango!"

He sits down next to me, hands me some wine.

I laugh, "What the hell is this? Pansy drink?"

He sighs, "Ah, yes, you prefer the drink of douchebags."

"Of men."

"Yeah, that's what they say too. One second."

He gets up and disappears into his kitchen. I examine my claws and wait for him, I need a manicure.

"Need another manicure, pansy?"

"It's got man in it, so suck it."

"I've got a wife for that very purpose."

I snort, "Yeah, because you're getting any."

"Plenty."

"Eww."

He sits back down on the couch and hands me a cold beer. "Here you go," he says, mumbling, douchebag. "So, who is it?"

"Okay, you can _not _ tell Sango."

He sips his wine, actually sips it, and says, "You're asking me to keep a secret from my wife?"

We both look at each other for about two seconds, straight face. Then we both start to crack up. I laugh so hard my face hurts.

"Okay, it's Kikyo's mom."

"Come again, I almost thought you said Kikyo's mom."

"I did, asshole."

Silence. He looks up. He looks around. He looks anywhere but me. Then he looks at me. WTF face is set. "What the hell?"

I growl, "I said you couldn't judge me!"

"What the hell, man? Where are your hormones, fucking puberty?"

"Shut up!" I take a long swig of my beer, but I don't feel anything yet.

"I'm sorry, are we in eighth grade, where we can have a crush on our girlfriend's mom?"

"Shut up! If you actually saw her, you wouldn't say that, that's a woman…." I say, recalling her mom's defined curves, her giant brown eyes, full breasts…..

"Well, is she hot?"

"Hotter than hell."

"Innocent hot or sexy hot?"

"Cream my pants hot."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"….are you gonna bang her?"

I laugh, "Probably not, I mean, that's Kikyo's _mom_."

He sips his wine as the door unlocks and Sango comes in, "Well, you made a point to tell me."

"Shut up," I say, nodding towards the door.

Sango sets down her gun, which terrifies the shit outta me, and pulls her long brown hair out of her ponytail. She sees me and nods towards me. "Hey, Inuyasha what are you here for?"

I clear my throat, "Oh, you know, just shooting the shit with your husband."

"Let's hope I don't have to shoot you!" She says this with the biggest smile on her face, I'm terrified.

Miroku starts to squirm as well. "Hello, my sweet Sango, all day long, I've longed to see your-"

"Shut up. I just wanna make some food…"

She walks into the kitchen and starts banging things around. I turn to Miroku and talk lowly, "I don't know what to do, Kikyo was such a bad lay, and I'm pretty sure her mom was flirting with me…"

"I'd leave that one alone, my friend. That's coming from me too, consider that."

Good point, this is coming from the man who once chased down two lesbians. Now that I think about it he slept with them….at the same time…. Ah, shit..

I down the rest of my beer and stand up, "I'll be going. Hopefully, I'll figure something out.."

Miroku stands up too, "I need to help my wife with dinner…"

"Pansy," I call over my shoulder as I walk out the door.

"_Stacy's mom, has got it going on… she's all I want, and I've waited for so long, Stacy, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me…. I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's MOM!" _

"Oh, fuck you!"

"So can you make it?"

"…what?"

I blink as I pull a brush through my hair, which it is totally manly to do, and balance my cell with the other. What did she just ask me to do?

"I already asked Kikyo, and this got rescheduled for today, so I didn't have time to find a date."

What the fuck? What do I say to that? Kikyo's mom called me and asked me to take her to a business dinner. Apparently, it got rescheduled to today and she needs a date. Fucking awesome?

"I guess I could…."

"Great! Pick me up at eight!"

She chirps and then hangs up the phone. I brush my hair, and pull out one of my finely tailored suits, I catch myself in the mirror and smirk. I don't know her name, I don't even know what kind of business she does, she could be a murderer or sell body parts…

What I do know, is that I'm a sexy motherfucker, and that tonight, I'm going out with a MILF.

_**Well, that was the first chapter of MILF you guys I haven't really decided what the sub chapter on this is, but it seems as if it's turning into a romance/humor fic, which is fun. Honestly, expect romance, drama, and humor. I look forward to talking to my fans again It's been a while. Well, guys, enjoy. Lookout for the next chapter of MILF (coming soon) entitled: Hello, Ms. MILF-Higurashi Have an awesome read guys expect the next chapter within the next week at the latest. Hope you guys are having an awesome summer!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	2. Hello Ms MILF- Higurashi

_**Hey guys. Thanks so much for reading the first chapter of MILF, it was a huge success in my mind, I got lots of positive feedback. It was so nice to return and see some old fans as well as gain some new ones with this new plot line. Thanks for reading guys **____** tell your friends! Hope you're having an awesome summer! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any associated content. **_

_**Hello Ms. MILF- Higurashi **_

I don't know what the hell she was thinking when she brought me here. Or, what I was thinking about when I said yes.

She places a lithe hand on my shoulder as she steers me in the direction of our table. "Now, just act normal, you're thirty-two, and you're an investor."

"But I am an investor-"

"Enough talking!"

"Huh?"

The building is huge. It's a grand ballroom with fucking 14-inch ceilings, chandeliers are swinging everywhere, with golden walls, and hard linoleum floors. Every table has a gigantic centerpiece in the middle of it, and everyone is wearing something extremely formal. What the fuck does she do for a living?!

She brings us to one of the huge round tables and we take a seat next to a few established looking socialites.

A man with a long black braid addresses Ms. Higurashi first. "Ms. Higurashi, I'm glad to see you could make it, we didn't want to start this wonderful evening without you."

She laughs, and signals for him to start pouring her a glass of champagne. "I believe it's already started, Bankotsu-san."

He pours her a glass and hands it to her, and then reaches for another glass and begins to pour. "Your friend?"

She smiles wide and bright, and pats me on the back. "Ah, yes, this is Inuyasha Taisho, he's a friend of mine."

Bankotsu plants his eyes on me. "Interesting. It would be a pleasure to see you around at these banquets. Champagne?"

"Sure."

I take the glass and start to sip, looking anxiously back and forth between Ms. Higurashi and Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha is an investor in many properties throughout Tokyo, only at thirty-two."

Bankotsu polishes off his glass of champagne. "Really? How much do you gross?"

I sip my champagne and make him wait for me to answer him. I smirk. "More than your annual income in two years."

There's a slight dim to his eyes as he 'tsk tsk'. "You suppose so, huh?"

Ms. Higurashi clears her throat loudly as the orchestra starts to play and some are moving to the music. "Bankostu is the owner of my firm. That's extremely unlikely, Inuyasha."

"Keh. I beg to differ."

Ms. Higurashi clears her throat so loudly she almost chokes. "Um, well, the firm isn't paying this lovely orchestra for nothing, join me in a dance, Inuyasha. Now."

My eyes flick to her and she anxiously signals towards the dance floor. I reluctantly get up and take one of her hands.

"Can you ballroom?" She whispers in my ear, sending tingles down my spine, like squirrels on an electric chord.

"I can do many things." I put a hand on her small waist as I lead her. We're dancing and she looks at me as if she wants me to fucking die where I'm standing.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She hisses.

"Oh shut up, he assumed I didn't actually have money because I'm here as _your_ date."

"This is not the time to get your asshole testosterone going, this is business."

I look down on her and clench her waist, her eyes widen. "I'm business?"

"Well, yes, it would be inappropriate to-"

"But you want to?" I smirk as I lean close to her as I say it, I can practically smell her fainting.

There's a tint of color on the bridge of her nose as we twirl. She looks better than beef flavored ramen tonight. Her dress is a beautiful red color, skin tight, and it cuts off just below the knee. It really accentuates her curves, her lips are painted a scarlet red to match her dress. Her hair, black and soft-looking falls on her shoulders.

I run my claw down the small of her back. Her breath hitches. "Inuyasha, this is inappropriate of me to-"

"Shut up. By the way, what's your first name?"

"You do not need to know, I'm many years your senior, you will call me Higurashi-san."

I scoff. I think not. "Name?" Another claw touches her back.

"Kagome."

I laugh as I clutch her tighter as we dance. I'm dancing with this MILF. She doesn't even know what to do.

I can hear her heart pounding as I pull her body close to me. She's breathing heavy against me, she must be nervous. Awesome.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"N-nothing." She continues to dance as the song slows. I hold her close to me.

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer."

I hmm and release her as the song stops. She pries herself away from me. "Well, I think it's time the night went on."

That sounds promising.

I speed down the freeway, going through lighted tunnels, and glancing at Kagome whenever I can sneak it. She's quiet, and concentrated. Her tiny lips are pursed, her brow is furrowed.

I let my eyes roll over her frame again before I focus on driving.

A soft, almost inaudible chuckle.

"What's funny?"

"You."

I would love to make eye contact with her, but I focus so that I don't miss my turn. "I didn't realize I was a comedian."

"You are…. very bold."

I smirk, "Bold? I'm never one to turn down something…. Different."

She laughs again, "This surpasses different, and it's a little weird. You are dating my daughter."

"Well, _Ms. Higurashi_, what would be so weird about it? My intentions were…. friendly."

I leave her with that tidbit of information on her mind as I keep driving. I start to relax in the seat as we drive through another lighted tunnel, I go all the way through it and continue our long way home-

I gasp, soft small hands, clutching the inside of my thigh. My blood turns hot, and I force a fang down on my lip as I flip my eyes towards Kagome.

"W-what?"

I will my blood flow to slow down and not head south, I've broken the skin on my lip.

Blood red lips say, loudly and clear, "You weren't acting like a friend."

"What the hell do you call this?"

"I'm just acting like one of your friends. This is what you do, right?"

"Let go, please."

She laughs, and it almost sounds maniacal to me. "You have manners now, dog-boy?"

I laugh, "You don't wanna do that," I say, nodding to her hand.

She lets her fingertips dance on my hard thigh. She whispers, "Why not?"

We pull to a stop in front of her house. I eye it. Kikyo is probably in there. She hasn't released her grip on my thigh.

I eye her, I contemplate everything I could do to her, I could just reach out right now and show her why she should immediately let go. I swallow a lump of spit and prod her fingers gently with the very tip of my claw.

I sneak a claw underneath the padding of her palm, and flick my wrist; she jumps as I silently celebrate the release of my thigh while mourning over the release I couldn't have. Sigh.

I clear my throat, and place both of my sweaty palms on the wheel. "Goodnight, Ms. Higurashi."

I wait for the door to open but it doesn't. I feel a soft press on my face, and she smirks, like a fucking messenger of Satan himself, and pulls away,

"I guess it has been one," She chuckles, loudly and full as she opens the door and slams it shut, her heels caressing the pavement as she walks to her front door.

She needs to walk into my pants.

"He's not gonna recover from that one!"

DING, DING.

The bell sounds and the boxers enter the ring, again ripping each other to pieces. I spill my beer on Miroku's jacket as the American boxer falls backward, unable to fight.

"Holy shit!"

Miroku looks at me and snatches my beer, choosing to drink one for once. "I can't believe this!"

I can't either. It's been three weeks since I took Kagome to her business dinner. Since then, I've gone on two dates with Kikyo, one of which I picked her up from her house. After shooting the shit with Kagome, she gave me two tickets to one of the biggest boxing matches of the year, as thanks for taking her to her dinner.

"I hope you find a date," she said.

Oh, how good she is at making puns.

We watch the match until the very end, and Miroku and I are walking to his car.

"Fantastic game."

"Best fucking display of fist on face I've ever seen in my life, keep in mind, I grew up with Sesshoumaru."

I get in on the passenger side and Miroku gets in on the driver side, and we shut the doors. He starts to start the engine, and then turns to look at me.

"What the hell did you have to do to get these tickets?"

I stop, and slowly look him in the eye. "What are you talking about?"

He laughs. "These tickets would have cost 200 dollars. Did you fuck her?"

"One, I'm sorry I didn't tell you every detail, _honey_. Two, why would I fuck my girlfriend's mom?!"

"Well, you just said that she was a woman…"

"A beautiful woman, who looks young for her age! I'm not going to fuck her!"

Miroku holds up his hands in surrender. "Fair enough."

It's not fair at all.

In fact, it's even more unfair when I'm with Kikyo a few nights later. It is extremely unfair, because I have this beautiful, intelligent, independent woman…. who sucks in bed.

She rolls over, a huge satisfied, goofy smile on her face. "You never disappoint."

I don't.

I sigh and smile-grimace at her, and attempt to cuddle one of her pillows. Err, on the bed. Damn it, not her. It's only a few minutes before I hear her snoring contentedly. I get up and tip toe to the bathroom.

I grunt and throw my hand on the wall for a light switch. No luck. I abuse the wall a few more times, looking for light, the actual effort for looking for one is something I just don't have the patience for right now.

I finally hit the light and make my way to the toilet and ahh….. theres the relief I should have gotten in the past forty five minutes.

I finish up and wash my hands, glaring at the mirror. I look like a foot.

My ears flick as I hear soft padding hitting the carpet. Damn it, she found me.

I turn and say, "Babe, I was just on my way back…"

I'm distracted. Like ADD distracted. Like oh my god look at this rainbow- elephants- distracted.

Kagome is standing in front of me in a silk nightie and slippers. Her hair is pulled up into a sexy bun, with strands of hair falling in front of her face.

She opens her mouth and closes it, looking like she's tasting herself. Oh God, there's my wet dream material.

Her eyes are only half way open. "Hmmm…."

"You get lost, Ms. Higurashi?"

She only stares. Alright… only kinda creepy, nothing I can't handle.

"You need some help there, granny?"

She reaches forward, her hand groping for something. I freeze.

My blood starts thumping when her hand heads low.

"K-Kagome?"

Her hand keeps cruising, and her small form moves closer. I feel like I might sweat, or maybe I was already sweating, and I'm noticing it now because there's more sweat- and why is it so fucking sweaty?!

Her chest is on mine and her hand is still low. "You know, that's not how you say good morning, or hello-"

ARGHHHHH

She has my balls in a vice grip, oh my God! My shikon jewels are splitting right now!

I feel her hot, moist, breath on my ear and I brace myself and hope to God Kikyo doesn't come in or this doesn't go any further… or that Kikyo doesn't come in and this totally goes further.. or Kikyo comes in and this goes further-

"OWWWWWWW!"

"What the hell?!

Her breath is all over me. Her grip is strong, tight. She's a little woman but I fear retaliating.

"Kagome!"

I feel her exhale,

"Old jokes aren't funny, fucker."

_**That's all I have for you now, guys. Like always, life is in the way. I miss the simple days when I wrote on fanfiction and I almost always had the time. Ah, well. Another chapter can be expected within the next three months. Hopefully… I started this one in August, attempted to tie it up in December. Well, I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and I wish you all a Happy New Year! I hope you guys kinda like it and the next chapter could be entitled: Bonding. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


End file.
